


The Metal Arm

by jaspyjoseph



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspyjoseph/pseuds/jaspyjoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Metal Arm. Mostly to be funny, short nsfw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Metal Arm

“Bucky, listen, it’s okay that you ripped my favorite shirt. You don’t need to buy me a new one.” The two were walking around a local mall, Bucky had quite literally torn Steve’s clothes off a couple nights ago because he couldn’t resist him.

“But it’s fun. And you know I-“ Bucky paused as Steve ran over to a display to grab a shirt that had an American flag print all over.

“THIS.” Steve smiled and looked at him like an excited little kid. Which he was.

He caught up. “Goddammit, do you always have to be a walking advertisement of patriotism?”

“Have you SEEN my suit and shield? It’s cool.” He playfully shoved Bucky’s arm, forgetting it was the metal one. “Jesus, that’s cold. You need an arm warmer!”

Bucky nudged him back. Under his breath he mumbled. “Bet something this cold would feel good up your…”

Steve looked at him, like a confused puppy.

“Huh?” “Nothing,” he laughed, looking a little embarrassed, “Let’s go try on that shirt, yeah? I’ll get something too.” Bucky grabbed a random shirt off a table on the way to the dressing room. He didn’t want to admit that he was just a little bit turned on right now, he has a thing for public spaces.

“Nice shirt, Buck.” Steve laughed.

“What? Oh. Oh my God.” Bucky looked at the ‘Meme King that it read, laughing back with him. Steve’s face lit up, he loved seeing the way his eyes brightened and the corners of his lips creeping up.

“I thought I was the mee-mee King, Bucky boy.” Steve turned back around and strolled down to the dressing rooms.

Bucky’s eyes panned down to his ass, hugged tightly by his pants, then snapped back up. “It’s meme, not mee-mee, but it’s cute when you say that so I’ll let it go.”

He picked up his stride and went ahead of Steve, leading him to the dressing room at the far end. The two went in, Steve shutting the door behind him. He took his current shirt off, tossing it on the floor. Bucky froze, staring at his bare torso. They had been apart from each other for a couple weeks before the most recent time that they got it on, he still had a lot pent up.

Steve noticed he was intently staring at him. “Got something to say, dear?” He walked over and kissed Bucky quick, but as he pulled away, Bucky leaned back in. He grabbed his ass with his cold, metal hands and grabbed some of his hair with the other. Bucky couldn’t resist.

Steve let out a soft moan and caught a moment to talk, “Babe we’re in a dressing room-“ he was cut off by Bucky’s lips pressing against his again. He took a finger and slid it lightly into the band of Steve’s pants, putting small chills up his back.

Bucky stopped for a moment to speak back, “I like it. The suspense. Try and keep quiet.” He moved his lips to the blonde’s jawline, tracing the sharp edge. “You okay with this?”

“Y-Yes, fuck, I-“ Steve leaned back a tad to slide his boyfriend’s shirt off, then pulled him back against his torso. He nipped at Bucky’s neck, as Bucky slid his cold, metal hand down the back end of his pants.

“Yes?” He let out a noise in between. “Good. Wanna see how this arm feels?” Bucky traced up his back, taking his hand out.

He couldn’t actually wait, so he grabbed Steve’s hips and turned him around, backing him to the bench placed in the room. Steve laid back as he felt Bucky’s hands press down on his shoulders.

He trailed his tongue down his torso, sliding his pants off when he got to his hips. Steve was throbbing. Bucky started biting on his inner thighs right around his dick.

“B-bucky, fuck c-“ Steve could barely talk. “Please-“

“Language, Steve” he said with a smirk. “You were a little apprehensive, not anymore, huh” He slid up and kissed his cheek, then retreated back down. He slid one of his metal fingers into Steve’s ass, going up his dick with his tongue at the same time. He was thrusting his hips up, Bucky continued, slowly sliding another finger in.

Steve reached down and grabbed a section of Bucky’s hair as he went down on him, trying not to make much noise.

Bucky lifted his head up for a moment. “Try not to get anything on the floor you c-“ he was cut off by Steve pulling his head back down. Steve kept pushing his hips up into Bucky’s face, “I won’t have a, a problem with that… If you d don’t” his breathing was heavy, as Bucky paused for a moment again to talk.

“I’m all yours.” He went back down, putting a third finger in.

Steve growled, “Y yes, you’re all mmine- fuck keep going“ He tensed and came into his boyfriend’s mouth. He sat up to give Bucky a better position, Bucky slid his mouth off and swallowed it all, only a little drip on the corner of his mouth. He slid his fingers out, rising up to kiss Steve quick on the lips, before flipping him over.

“Round two? That was quick” he said, digging his fingers into Steve’s back. “You look hot. I wish you could see.”

“Shit,” he was a little out of breath. “What’s round two-“

“Sh, just sit still if you’re still up for it.”

“Of course, shit, I love you, also how the fuck has no one noticed anything yet?” Steve was still a little cautious, being that someone could try and knock on the door any minute. That was some of the fun of it, he thought.

“Seriously, don’t worry about it…” Bucky put a finger back into his ass, sliding in the other two quick. “Tell me if I need to go slower or anything, ok?”

He then squeezed his fingers together and got all 5 in, pushing the rest of his hand in.

Steve reached forward, grabbing on to the edge of the bench he was bent over. “Kkeep going, more”

Bucky slid his hand further, feeling Steve tighten as he moaned. Sliding past his wrist and up his arm, warming it as it filled Steve up. His own dick had been throbbing this entire time, so he made use of his other hand. Steve’s was hard again, rubbing against the edge of the table as an arm was thrusted up him.

“You’re taking this all pretty well,” Bucky continued to slide his arm up now to the elbow, getting close to coming himself as he felt Steve’s insides. Steve started grunting and loosening up with the blissful feeling of a cold, metal arm filling him up.

“How ffucking far can you even ggo?” Steve was nearly breathless.

Bucky just grunted and slowly slid his arm up further, as Steve let out a whimper. “Babe, I can almost feel your heartbeat- I’ve been sliding in pretty well”

“My heart beats for you, my- my dick only throbs for your cold metal arm filling up my human donut hole-” Steve said.

“Oh my God Steve-“ Bucky continued to thrust his arm in for a while, later climaxing around Steve’s ass. When he did, Steve was still solid, so he continued the job for him with his hand. “I told you not to get anything on the floor…. Oh well.” He was exhausted but continued shoulder-deep in his lover as he came.

“Hah, babe, what if I could get my arm up in your mouth and-“

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the voice of an employee. “Everything alright in there? I thought I heard a slam.”

Bucky, still shoulder deep, got the breath to reply. “Yeah I uh, I just tripped putting these pants on and hit the wall, I’m alright, thank you-“

Footsteps trailed off until they weren’t heard anymore.

“Maybe next time we can go for the mouth” Steve said with a smirk. “Now try and pull your arm out, we should go.” Bucky lit up with the thought of his arm reaching all the way to his mouth. He slowly slid out, lightly kissing Steve’s abs as he did. They put their clothes back on, and tossed the store’s shirt overtop of the fluids they let out onto the floor.

“Gonna have to take a shower when we get home, huh, Bucky?” He smiled and opened the door, walking out. Bucky’s mind immediately lead him to whisper “Round 3” with a grin.

“Did ya say something, Bucky boy?” “Oh nope. Let’s be on our way.” He caught up beside him and grabbed his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second time I've written smut the first was about a ukulele don't ask


End file.
